gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Easter Eggs (GTA San Andreas)
No GTA San Andreas rondam vários mistérios. Mistérios esse como: Pé Grande , Monstro do Lago Ness , a Mãe de CJ etc. Acompanhe aqui parte desses mistérios, e descubra o que estão por trás deles. Vários mistérios são dedicatórias a pessoas reais, como doutores e outras pessoas. Outros mistérios, são locais e objetos, que não existem de fato. =Mistérios presentes (Inexistentes e existentes)= thumb|left|150px|USS NUMNUTZ O USS NUMNUTZ é um submarino estacionado no pier de San Fierro. Ele desperta um grande mistério: O que um submarino que não tem utilização nenhuma, estaria fazendo no jogo? O submarino pode ser considerado um OSNI (Objeto Submarino Não Identificado). O mistério é um dos Easter Eggs do jogo. thumb|Grafite dos Cerberus Ilha de Alcatraz thumb|144px|Ilha de Alcatraz Já que San Fierro é baseada em San Francisco, uma coisa que não podia faltar era a Ilha de Alcatraz, a principal ilha do arquipélago dos Alcatrazes. A ilha do jogo, é uma miniatura da real. Estátuas do Atrium thumb|166px|Estátuas do Atrium Essas estátuas estão dentro do Atrium, próximo ao Los Santos Police Departament. O curioso, é que no meio, tem uma estátua com a mão na parte íntima, enquanto todas as demais, em volta, estão com a mão no rosto Na verdade esta estátua Tem o Nome de "Estátua da Masturbação". Monstro do Lago "Ness" thumb|230px|O monstro A lenda do monstro do Lago Ness foi um dos primeiros mitos a imergir. Acreditava-se que ele aparecia em Fisher's Lagoon, um dos poucos lagos acessíveis pelo jogador logo no princípio do jogo. Como muitos outros mitos, este teve um grande suporte no ano de 2005, mas falta-lhe provas ou algumas referências no jogo, que classificam este mito como falso. Foi confirmado pelo porta voz da Rockstar que este mito do 'Nessie' é falso. Bigfoot (Pé Grande) thumb|left|204px|O famoso Big Foot Bigfoot é um dos misterios mais famosos de toda San Andreas. A existência do Bigfoot no GTA San Andreas foi o centro de muitos rumores baseados na Internet desde o jogo foi lançado. É impossível dizer agora para onde surgiu a idéia, apesar de uma teoria sugere que este é devido à menção do artista Bigfoot na brochura que veio com o jogo. Algum dizem ter visto ele em Back'O Beyond. Video:Misterios GTA,O Big Foot(pé Grande) thumb|Corpos no buraco Buracos com corpos No meio do deserto de Las Venturas, existe um buraco com 6 sacos plásticos pretos com algo dentro, e um carro na frente. Aparentemente, são corpos humanos. Muitos fãs dizem acreditar que há uma familia de maniacos em algumas das montanhas com serra eletrica no jogo, que supostamente matou as pessoas e jogou-as no buraco. No entanto a teoria mais lógica é de que como o buraco fica perto da Área 51 , aqueles podem ser corpos de alieligenas ou apenas um cemiterio clandestino da mafia pois no video introdução mostra 2 homens supostamente ligados a mafia enterrando um corpo Big Ear thumb|left| Big Ear É uma enorme antena no deserto de Las Venturas. Tem esse nome porque parece, de certo ângulo, uma orelha gigante. No mesmo local é possível encontrar um Sandking, carro que não pode ser encontrado em nenhum outro lugar. Em Big Ear Existe um bug que só acontece as 00:00 até 06:00 da manha no jogo que você pode ver uma pessoa de longe com uma sniper se você atirar nele ele morre depois levanta e continua andando pode atirar onde se for porque vai levantar até 06 horas da manha. Será um Bug? Ou um Mistério. Pode ter sido feito pela Industria Sexual do Gta ou Apenas um Bug. Túmulos abertos Em alguns cemitérios do jogo, existem túmulos abertos com pessoas dentro deles.Pode ser que há um ladrão de tumulos no jogo ou até mesmo zumbis! Referências a Manhunt e Vice City thumb|right|204px|Boneco do [[Tommy Vercetti]] Na loja do Zero, em San Fierro, existem bonecos de personagens de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Manhunt, ambos jogos da Rockstar Percebe-se que são eles Tommy Vercetti E Lance Vance. Gant Brigde Ao lado da Gant Brigde, ponte vermelha que liga San Fierro com a parte leste de Las Venturas, existe uma placa com dados sobre a ponte. Só que os dados são incomuns, como o número de polígonos que possui, o espaço em megabytes que ocupa, visualizações por segundo, etc. Prédio queimado Em Montgomery pode se ver um prédio queimado na frente atraz do prédio se encontra uma M4. No Easter Eggs thumb|right|204px|No Easter Eggs No topo da ponte Gant Bridge que vai para Las Venturas, existe um aviso que diz "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go Away.", cuja tradução seria "Não têm Easter Eggs aqui em cima. Vai embora!". A Rockstar pode ter colocado isso lá para disfarçar os dois Easter Eggs vistos claramente lá, são eles o Arco-Iris e o barulho de um navio abandonando o porto (apesar dos navios nem se movimentarem). Reflexo sem armas Alguns interiores do jogo possuem espelhos. O estranho é que eles refletem o jogador, mas não as armas que ele estiver segurando.Somente a camera de foto aparece no espelho. existe outro easter eggs que sao se você for ne uma barbearia e usa a camera no espelho e possivel ve pessoas bem no fundo. True Grime Street Cleaner Existem outdoors pelo jogo sobre uma empresa de lixo chamada True Grime. O nome é uma referência ao jogo True Crime Street Of LA , considerado cópia de GTA. Este quer dizer que o jogo True Crime -que não é da rockstar- é um lixo, embora seja verdade, GTA e True Crime são jogos diferentes com objetivos diferentes. Constelação Rockstar A Rockstar colocou várias referências a si própria no jogo. Uma delas é uma constelação. Se você olhar pro céu de noite, perceberá que as estrelas formam um R*, símbolo da empresa , Isso tambem é visivel em GTA III GTA Vice City , GTA Vice City Stories E Liberty City Stories. Zombotech thumb|152px|Zombotech Em San Fierro existe um prédio com uma placa escrito "Zombotech". O resto diz que é uma corporação de pesquisas sobre zumbis e que visitantes são bem vindos. 187.79.50.145 21h37min de 10 de Março de 2014 (UTC) Lago Fantasma ou mostro do lago Ness Em Back'O Beyond pode se encontrar um lago totalmente marrrom, quando o CJ entra nela ou põe um veículo nela não vai aparecer o reflexo na água. Também tem um lago assim em San Fierro. mas não é um easter egg verdadeiro é so apenas um pedaço de tronco boiando. Fotografo Suicida Em Flint County um fotografo aleatorio aparece tirando uma foto de você, depoisthumb|157px que ele tira a foto ele vai a direção do Mar para se Suicidar afogado. Loja Brasileira Do lado da Loja do Zero a uma loja chamada FUDS BRAZILIAN WAXING em portugues FUDS depilação brasileira.thumb Mapa dos Misterios ↓ thumb|left|500px|Confira no MAPA.Você poderá encontrar os mitos neste mapa baixo ( MISTERIOS DISPONIVEIS APENAS COM Xander Files PLUS ) de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Secrets es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Easter Eggs dans GTA San Andreas pl:Easter Eggi w GTA San Andreas ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Mistérios